Spring Symphony
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura ini, kita bertemu dan membuat kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan. Simfoni musim semi yang akan selalu kukenang hingga akhir hidupku kelak. For Bleach Vivariation Festival edisi Mei : Opposite Crush. Read and Review, please?


Bunga sakura telah bermekaran di seluruh penjuru _Soul Society_, pertanda bahwa musim semi telah datang. Para jiwa yang menghuni _Soul Society_—baik di _Rukon'gai_ maupun _Seireitei_—bersenang-senang dan menggelar berbagai macam acara untuk menikmati mekarnya musim semi. Tapi keriangan di _Soul Society_ sama sekali tak mengusik dirimu yang tengah berkonsentrasi membuat kaligrafi di _Mansion Kuchiki_.

Seharusnya musim semi adalah musim yang menyenangkan bagimu, seperti halnya dengan yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang lain di _Soul Society_ ini. Tapi entah kenapa... kau malah melewatkan semua itu dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamarmu. Menyibukkan dirimu dengan kaligrafi dan urusan divisimu.

Ingatan kejadian itu seolah terpampang di depanmu sekali lagi dengan jelas. Padahal kau tahu pasti bahwa kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Lima puluh tahun sudah berlalu, tapi pada kenyataannya hal itu masih berbekas dalam ingatanmu.

Mata abu-abumu tertuju pada potret seorang gadis yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatmu duduk sekarang ini. Foto seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengan adik angkatmu, Rukia. Sosok gadis yang selalu kau kenang sepanjang masa, meski yang bersangkutan kini telah menutup mata selama-lamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Symphony<strong>

~Sebuah Kenangan yang Tak Terlupakan Tentang Dirimu**~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer** : Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo Sensei, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. Dan lirik lagu 'Seandainya' yang ada di akhir fic juga bukan milik saya, melainkan milik grup band Vierra.

Sebuah persembahan spesial untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival** edisi Mei : **Opposite Crush. **Saya harap isi ceritanya tidak melenceng dari tema yang diberikan.

Presented by **marianne de Marionettenspieler**

**Pairing** : Byakuya Kuchiki-Hisana Kuchiki

**Note** : Canon, maybe OOC, Second POV

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p>Bunga sakura berguguran di atas kepalamu. Ya, hari ini kau mengunjungi <em>Rukon'gai<em> dengan alasan kau sudah bosan berada di lingkungan _Seireitei_ yang menjemukan. Sesekali kau meniti helai demi helai kelopak sakura yang jatuh. Berharap hari itu akan datang kembali.

Kau berharap... suara itu akan datang kembali padamu. Simfoni yang sudah lama tak kau dengar. Suara desah napas dan tutur kata lembut wanita yang selalu kau kenang hingga saat ini. Istri tercintamu yang meninggal 60 tahun lalu. Wanita lembut bernama Hisana...

* * *

><p>Mata abu-abumu menekuri bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran di tengah padang rumput yang berada di sudut distrik Inuzuri, <em>Rukon'gai<em>.

Entah apa yang membuatmu datang ke tempat itu, yang jelas kau sedang tak ingin mendengar ocehan _Jiisama_-mu yang otoriter. Kau ingin suasana tenang sekali-kali, dan kau berpikir mungkin inilah tempat yang tepat untukmu bersantai ria.

Perlahan kau merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatmu, dan kau langsung menoleh ke arah sosok yang hadir di dekatmu. Tatapan tajam tak lupa kau layangkan pada sosok tersebut. Namun, perlahan ekspresimu mengendur saat melihat sosok tersebut dengan seksama.

Sosok itu hanyalah seorang gadis berperawakan mungil yang terlihat sangat lemah. Kau pun menghela napas pendek. Rasanya mustahil jika gadis yang nampaknya lemah itu mampu mengancam dirimu.

Perlahan, kau mendekati gadis itu dalam langkah yang pelan namun pasti. Gadis itu meringkuk di tempatnya, dan menatap takut ke arahmu. Apalagi kau memiliki _reiatsu_ yang cukup membuat _plus_ seperti gadis itu melemah, maka semakin besarlah rasa takut gadis itu.

"A, Anda mau apa, Tuan?" tanya gadis itu dengan terbata. Tubuh mungilnya gemetaran karena ketakutan.

Kau merundukkan tubuhmu sedikit hingga sejajar dengan gadis itu. "Maaf, tadi aku membuatmu takut," ucapmu pelan pada gadis itu. "Aku tadi hanya refleks. Maklum, aku tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang lain saat aku sedang sendiri."

Melihat permintaan maafmu yang terlihat begitu serius, rasa takut gadis itu nampak sedikit memudar. Gadis itu membetulkan posisi duduknya dan berkata.

"Tak apa, Tuan. Saya sudah biasa," dan senyuman manis pun ia layangkan padamu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum padaku? Bukankah kau takut padaku?" tanyamu heran.

Gadis itu menggelang perlahan. "Saya rasa tak perlu alasan untuk memberikan senyum pada orang lain. Bukankah kita harus selalu bersikap ramah pada oarang lain? Walaupun saya tak mengenal Tuan, tapi saya senang bertemu dengan Tuan," jawab gadis itu pelan.

'_Gadis yang menarik,_' pikirmu seraya mengamati wajah manis gadis itu. '_Aku jadi ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh._'

* * *

><p>"Siapa namamu?" tanyamu seraya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah gadis itu.<p>

"Hisana," jawab gadis itu pendek. Senyum manis masih terpampang di bibir mungilnya yang ranum itu.

"Byakuya," balasmu tak kalah singkat. Kau pun membalas senyuman yang dilayangkan oleh Hisana dengan senyuman yang serupa.

"Apa kau sering datang kemari?" kau kembali bertanya padanya. Dan kini rasanya kau benar-benar dilanda rasa penasaran yang begitu dalam mengenai Hisana.

Hisana menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya sering datang kemari untuk melihat bunga sakura jika musimnya tiba," Hisana memejamkan mata violetnya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sakura... benar-benar indah."

"Aku setuju denganmu," kau menimpali ucapannya dibarengi dengan anggukan kecil kepalamu. Rambut sebahumu yang dikuncir _ponytail_ ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalamu. "Dan menurutku, desir angin dan kelopak sakura yang berhamburan saat ini bagaikan simfoni yang tak tergantikan," ujarmu tanpa pikir panjang yang kontan membuat bola mata Hisana melebar seketika.

"Maksud Tuan?" tanya Hisana tak mengerti.

Kau tersenyum penuh arti. "Nanti akan kuceritakan, Hisana."

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berikutnya kau sering datang ke Inuzuri. Tak hanya sekedar melihat keindahan sakura di sana, kau pun bermaksud untuk mendekati Hisana dan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Kau ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang Hisana.<p>

Kau ingin hanya dia yang mengisi hari-harimu kini. Entah sejak kapan, dirimu mulai terpikat dengannya. Dan kau pun berharap, kau bisa bersama gadis itu selamanya.

Walau demikian, perasaan ragu merasuk ke dalam hatimu. Selama bersama Hisana, kau tak pernah sekali pun menceritakan tentang dirimu. Kau bingung, bagaimana menjelaskan dirimu yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Di satu sisi, kau ingin jujur pada Hisana. Tapi di sisi lain, kau takut jika jujur... Hisana akan kecewa padamu karena merasa telah kau bohongi.

Jadi, mana yang harus kau pilih?

"Tuan Byakuya?" panggilan halus Hisana membuat lamunanmu buyar seketika. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hisana," jawabmu gugup.

Alis Hisana mengernyit heran. "Kok sepertinya Tuan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari saya?"

"Nggak, kok!" jawabmu sungguh-sungguh.

"Tuan sedang ada masalah?" Hisana mencoba menerka. "Dengan keluarga mungkin?"

Hampir tepat, tapi masalahmu yang sebenarnya bukanlah itu. Kau pun menggelengkan kepalamu perlahan. Alis Hisana mengernyit heran.

"Lalu?" kejarnya penasaran.

Kau menghela napas panjang dan berat. "Aku tak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini atau tidak, tapi..." kau berhenti sejenak dan memandang lurus ke arah iris violetnya. "Apakah kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai teman dekatmu?"

Hisana menelengkan kepalanya. "Maksud Tuan Byakuya apa? Saya tak paham."

Kau memejamkan mata abu-abumu perlahan. Sudah kau duga, terlalu cepat untukmu jika harus menjelaskan perihal keluargamu pada Hisana. Kau pun tak sadar kalau Hisana tengah memperhatikan gelagatmu yang lain dari biasanya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tersentak. Hisana menggenggam lembut tanganmu dan berkata.

"Apapun yang terjadi, saya akan selalu ada di dekat Tuan Byakuya. Tuan bebas bercerita apa saja pada saya!" Alismu mengernyit ragu. Senyum Hisana kembali mengembang dan menambahkan. "Jangan khawatir! Saya tak akan membocorkan rahasia Tuan Byakuya pada siapapun."

Kau terpana mendengar kata-kata lembut gadis berambut hitam pekat sebahu itu. Hisana hanya membalas kekagetanmu dengan senyum lembutnya yang khas. Akhirnya kau pun ikut tersenyum dan berujar. "Terima kasih, Hisana..."

Hisana menarik napas panjang sebelum bersenandung lembut. Kau terhanyut dalam lagu yang disenandungkan oleh Hisana dan tertidur di dekatnya.

* * *

><p>Setiap malam, kau memikirkan gadis itu. Saat mata abu-abumu memandangi bulan, yang terpantul di sana adalah wajah Hisana. Kau mulai merindukan senyum manis Hisana dan mulai memimpikan gadis lembut bermata violet itu.<p>

Kau mencintai gadis itu. Sangat. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatmu mulai merasa panik.

Status gadis itu.

Ya, seorang bangsawan sepertimu tak diperbolehkan untuk menikahi gadis dari kalangan bawah. Apalagi Hisana adalah _plus_ yang berasal dari Inuzuri yang dipandang oleh penduduk _Seireitei_ sebagi 'daerah kumuh'. Apakah masih ada kemungkinan bagimu untuk menikahi gadis yang sangat kau cinta itu?

* * *

><p>Hari ini kau mengunjungi Hisana setelah sebelumnya mempersiapkan lahir dan batin untuk mendengarkan jawaban gadis itu. Kau menceritakan pada Hisana tentang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya dan reaksi Hisana benar-benar seperti yang kau bayangkan sebelumnya.<p>

"Benarkah itu, Tuan Byakuya?" tanya Hisana padamu, matanya menatap tak percaya ke arahmu. "Kenapa Tuan menyembunyikan hal itu dari saya?"

"Karena..." ada nada ragu dalam jawabanmu. Namun semua hal yang mengganjal dalam hatimu harus segera kau utarakan padanya. Tak peduli dengan apapun yang kau terima sebagai konsekuensinya. "Aku tak ingin kau melihatku sebagai bangsawan, Hisana. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku sebagai orang biasa. Sebagai Byakuya, dan bukan sebagai penerus keluarga Kuchiki."

Hisana masih bertahan pada posisinya. Dia masih agak _shock_ dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan olehmu beberapa saat yang lalu. Sulit dipercaya olehnya bahwa kau yang selama ini sering bersamanya ternyata adalah seorang bangsawan.

"Hisana," panggilan lembutmu membuat Hisana tersentak dari lamunannya. Kau merundukkan tubuhmu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Apakah kau mau menerimanya, Hisana?"

Tangan putihmu menggenggam lembut tangan gadis bermata violet itu. Hisana nampak terdiam untuk beberapa saat, namun akhirnya dia menerima lamaranmu dengan senyum manis terulas di bibirnya.

"_Arigatou Gozaimashita_, Hisana..." ucapmu pelan, penuh rasa syukur.

* * *

><p>Kau menemui para petinggi klanmu, dan membicarakan pada mereka bahwa kau akan menikah. Raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu suka cita dan menanyakan padamu siapa wanita beruntung yang menerima lamaranmu.<p>

"Namanya Hisana, dan dia berasal dari distrik Inuzuri di _Rukon'gai_," jawabmu penuh kepastian.

Sontak seisi ruangan gempar. Mereka semua saling berbisik satu sama lain. Sungguh mengherankan jika seorang penerus klan Kuchiki sepertimu menikah dengan rakyat jelata macam Hisana. Apakah tak ada gadis lain yang lebih sepadan untukmu? Dan ini adalah sebuah pelanggaran yang cukup berat, karena seorang bangsawan sepertimu tidak boleh menikah dengan gadis dari kalangan bawah.

"Tuan Byakuya, apa Anda tidak salah pilih? Bukankah masih banyak gadis bangsawan yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu?" tanya salah seorang petinggi dengan hati-hati.

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu perlahan. "Tidak, aku tidak salah pilih. Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Hisana."

"Tapi, Tuan. Bagaimana dengan peraturan—"

"Persetan dengan peraturan!" potongmu ketus. "Aku akan tetap menikah dengannya, dan tak boleh ada seorangpun yang boleh menentang keputusanku."

Dan para petinggi pun akhirnya dengan berat hati menyetujui keputusan mutlakmu. Tentu saja, karena kau adalah pewaris tunggal klan Kuchiki. Tak akan ada yang berani menentang keputusan yang sudah kau tetapkan.

* * *

><p>Pernikahan antara dirimu dengan Hisana pun berlangsung secara sederhana. Meski tak semewah pernikahan kaum bangsawan pada umumnya, namun yang hadir di pernikahanmu tidak sedikit. Mereka memberikan selamat padamu karena mendapatkan wanita yang sangat istimewa seperti Hisana. Dan banyak juga wanita yang iri pada Hisana karena dia mendapatkan lelaki yang tampan dan memiliki kedudukan tinggi seperti dirimu.<p>

Kau berjanji akan selalu menjaga Hisana dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu. Kau tak mempedulikan semua aturan keras yang melarang bangsawan sepertimu untuk menikah dengan gadis yang berasal dari kalangan bawah. Asalkan Hisana berada di sampingmu, kau tak perlu mempedulikan apapun. Meski itu artinya kau telah menentang keputusan orang tuamu dulu sebelum mereka meninggal.

.

.

.

Kau dan dia kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kau yang dulu selalu bersikap dingin pada orang-orang, mulai belajar untuk bersikap lembut dan ramah. Bahkan kau pun kini mampu tersenyum manis pada orang-orang yang ada di _Mansion Kuchiki_. Hisana pun selalu setia bersamamu, dan melayanimu dengan penuh kasih.

Tapi tak akan ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Begitu juga dengan cinta kalian berdua.

Lima tahun kemudian, Hisana jatuh sakit. Entah apa penyebabnya, kau pun tak tahu. Kau tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menyembuhkannya. Yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah, tetap berada di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Kumohon Tuhan, selamatkanlah nyawa istriku," doamu penuh harap, sementara itu tanganmu masih menggenggam lembut tangan mungilnya.

'_Tuhan, apakah istriku bisa sembuh? Kumohon Tuhan, jangan ambil istriku,_' pintamu penuh harap dalam hati.

"Tuan Byakuya..." suara lemah Hisana menyentakkan lamunanmu.

"Aku di sini, Hisana. Ada apa?" tanyamu lembut.

Deru nafas Hisana semakin cepat. Hisana mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya, dan berkata. "Saya mohon, Tuan. Tolong temukan adik saya."

'_Adik?_' batinmu heran. Seingatmu, Hisana tak pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa dia memiliki adik, tapi...

"Tuan, tolong carilah adik saya dan jangan katakan kalau saya ini kakaknya," ucap Hisana dengan napas yang makin tersendat.

Kau tak mampu berbicara apapun selain menyimak permintaan istrimu. Kau berjanji dalam hati akan mengabulkan semua yang dipinta oleh istrimu. Karena besar kemungkinan... itu adalah permintaan terakhir istrimu.

"Tolong. lindungilah dia dan anggap dia sebagai adik kandung Tuan Byakuya," dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Hisana melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saya telah meninggalkan adik saya, saya tidak pantas menjadi kakaknya."

"Hisana, kumohon. Kuatkanlah dirimu!" hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan padanya. Sementara itu, tanganmu semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya. Seolah kau tak ingin dia pergi dari sisimu. Seolah, kau tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti bagimu. Tapi, nyatanya nasib telah berkata lain.

"Tolong maafkan segala sikap saya yang selalu merepotkan Tuan Byakuya. Dan saya juga meminta maaf karena tak bisa membahagiakan Tuan..."

"Itu tidak benar, Hisana! Aku sangat bahagia hidup bersamamu! Aku tak akan pernah melupakan semua yang tela kau berikan padaku!" sangahmu tegas seraya mempererat genggaman tanganmu padanya.

Deru napas Hisana semakin cepat. Nampaknya ajal sudah semakin dekat menyongsongnya, seiring dengan melemahnya denyut nadi pada tangannya.

"Tuan Byakuya," panggil Hisana lirih. "Terima kasih..."

Dan mata violet Hisana pun terpejam untuk selamanya dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Meninggalkan semua kenangan indahnya pada dirimu yang masih menatap hampa kematian istri tercintamu.

* * *

><p><em>Seandainya kau tau ku tak ingin kau pergi<em>  
><em>Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayanganmu<em>  
><em>Seandainya kau tau aku 'kan selalu cinta<em>  
><em>Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini<em> (—_Seandainya © Vierra_)

Kau masih teringat pada masa-masa itu. Kenangan indah bersama Hisana yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun. Meski pun kini, kau hanya sendiri bersama bayang-bayang Hisana.

Ya, bagimu Hisana adalah harta berharga yang tak pernah tergantikan oleh apapun. Dan kau pun bersumpah akan terus memegang erat janjimu padanya.

Kini kau menatap hampa ke arah pohon sakura yang berada di atasmu sambil meniti helai demi helai yang berjatuhan menerpa wajahmu. Sakura yang sama dengan waktu itu. Simfoni musim semi yang sama dengan waktu itu. Kenangan indah yang tak pernah terlupakan olehmu.

Kau menghela napas perlahan dan tersenyum tipis tanpa menggeser tatapanmu dari pohon sakura itu. Di bawah pohon sakura ini, kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Di bawah pohon sakura ini, kau mengikrarkan janji suci dengannya untuk tetap bersama selamanya. Dan di bawah pohon sakura ini, kau kembali mengingat semua kenangan indah bersama Hisana. Simfoni musim semi yang selalu kau rindukan setiap hari. Kehangatan cinta dan sikap lembut Hisana padamu... akan tetap terukir abadi selamanya di dalam hatimu.

#**FIN**#

A/N : Huaaahhhh, sepertinya hasilnya nggak seperti yang diharapkan! Sumpah gaje bangeeetttt! Maafkan saya atas fic gaje ini, para panitiaaaaa! *nangis geluntungan*

Saya usahakan tidak melenceng dari kisah aslinya dan juga tema yang diajukan. Semoga saja. Hehehe... Semoga sesuai dengan Opposite Crush yang diajukan. ^o^

Akhir kata, bolehkan saya meminta sedikit oleh-oleh berupa **Review**? Karena sepucuk **review** dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya.


End file.
